Langbroek Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: "Last week, Jo encountered the Eriksonner Family on 11-11-11!" Announcer: "This week, on Supernanny, Jo encounters triple trouble." screams Announcer: "Mom and Dad are struggling to keep the triplets in line." Bryce: "Shut up!" Alicia: "Everyday, it becomes a battle." Sherman: "We don't wanna go to school!" Announcer: "Plus seven more." Leanne: "MOM!" Bridie: "Teddy, Sherman and Bryce are bothering us!" Helen: "THEY'RE THROWING DIAMONDS AT ME!" Alicia: "I didn't think that it would be this difficult. Before the triplets it wasn't that difficult." cries Submission Reel Jo: "Let's take a look and see who we have this time!" ???: "Hi, we're the Langbroek Family! My name's Alicia." Teddy: "Shelby is an ugly ginger!" Sherman: "Helen's a baldy! A baldy! A baldy!" Bryce: "Mummy is a fatty, fatty, fat, fat!" Sherman: "Kristin is a four-eyes! Four-eyes!" Teddy: "Daddy is a nosepicker!" Sherman: "Tan Leanne can't do anything 'cause she's in a wheelchair!" Teddy: "Mummy is a fat pig!" Sherman: "Wheezy Leighton!" Bryce: "Daddy is a skinny hobo!" Teddy: "Manu is autistic and she doesn't know anything!" Sherman: "Bridie is an ugly beaver!" Alicia: "My triplets, Bryce, Sherman and Teddy make fun of their niece for having freckles and red hair, Leighton for having asthma, Haley for having an apple-shaped birthmark, Manu for being autistic, Bridie for having buck teeth, Helen for losing all of her hair due to cancer, Kristin for wearing glasses, me for being closer to at risk of overweight, their dad for being anorexic and Leanne for having Cerebral Palsy." is watching Apollo 18 Alicia: "My husband Serghei works 14 hours a day from 7am to 9pm. We have 10 children. Kristin is 20 and has her own daughter named Shelby who is 1 1/2. Leanne is 15, Helen is 13, Haley is 12, Bridie is 10 adopted from Australia, along with Manu who is 7, Leighton is 4, and my triplets are 3." Serghei: "The boys have been kicked out of numerous daycares over the last year due to their reputation." Alicia: "The boys menace other children..." kicks sand in a little girl's face Alicia: "They bully kids at the playground, especially little girls..." grabs a freckled little girl's face and pulls it close to him, frightening her in the progress Alicia: "And they also terrorize their baby niece, Shelby." pulls Shelby's hair kicks Shelby pinches Shelby cries Alicia: "We tried everything to take back control of the household. We tried Nanny 911..." Observation Begins Jo Arrives at the Langbroek Doorstep rings the doorbell AM Breakfast Time mimics the way Leanne walks, and then laughs Sherman: "Mommy is a fat pig!" Teddy: "Leanne walks like a guy who drank alcohol!" Leanne: "Cut it out!" Bryce: "Helen's a baldy!" Helen: "Stop." Bryce: "Ooh, look at Bridie! Was he raised by squirrels?" Bridie: " " Teddy: "Kristin is a nerd! She has twice the number of eyes we have!" ignores the insults and tries to get the triplets ready to go to preschool Kristin: "Eat your breakfast, boys. You need to get ready for school." packs the boys' lunches and gathers their coats Leanne: "Where are the boys' backpacks?" Manu: "I'll go get them." goes and retrieves the boys' backpacks Manu: "Here you go, dudes. With your pencils, erasers, crayons, papers, permission slips for the school field trip, everything you need." Kristin: "I think you boys better hurry, your bus is going to be here in 5 minutes." escorts the boys to the bus stop school bus pulls over and the boys climb on and the bus drives away Teddy, Sherman, and Bryce: "Bye, Mommy!" Alicia: "Have a good day, boys!" AM Talk with Mom Jo: "Whilst the boys were at school, I sat down and talked with mom." pours some tea for Jo and herself Alicia: "I must admit, it is difficult raising 10 children and quite overwhelming. Part of me makes me want to sell those unruly triplets to the circus since they act like they belong there." Jo: "Did the triplets ruin any holidays?" Alicia: "Yes, they did. Sometimes, I wish I didn't have any triplets at all." Raiding the Pantry is seen raiding the pantry, getting into some Swiss Cake Rolls and sneaking them into a pillow case. He deposits some Twinkies, Hostess Cupcakes, Chips Ahoy chocolate chip cookies, Pringles chips, cans of Pepsi, Oreos, Little Debbie's Oatmeal Pies and Nutty Bars sneaks the pillow case full of goodies to their bedroom to share with his younger triplet brothers Sherman: "Hey, Teddy. What did you get us?" Bryce: "Yeah, show us!" shows the contents in the pillow case Sherman and Bryce: "Awesome!" Sherman and Bryce begin to gorge on the goods walks by Alicia: "What on earth is going on, boys?" Teddy: "We are eating treats, and they are better than yucky fruits and vegetables." A chat with the triplets' siblings Manu: "The boys ruin holidays and our birthdays." Haley: "Bridie and I attend an Art Club." Bridie: "I do painting, face painting, sketching, I know how to mix colors." Helen: "Leanne and I go to a French Club." Leanne: "And I go to a church youth group with Helen and Bridie." Observation Continues Dinnertime Sherman, Bryce, Helen, Leanne, Kristin, Shelby, Bridie, Manu, Haley and Leighton are seated at the dining room table and Shelby is seated at her high chair Alicia: "Theodore Martin Langbroek! Sit down!" pours juice on top of Shelby's head flings food at Shelby Sherman: "I HATE CARROTS!!!" throws juice at Bridie Bridie: " " PM Evening Alicia: "No, you're not allowed to see Peter, Max and Kyle! It's very wet outside." triplets try to escape from the front door to their friends Alicia: "I said NO!!!" locks the front door locks the back door with a key Jo: "Later on, the triplets started terrorizing their baby niece." kicks Shelby hits Shelby pulls Shelby's hair starts crying Kristin: (worried) "Shelby! Shelby are you okay, sweetie?" is working on his painting project Bedtime Alicia: "Put your toys away, boys! It's time to get ready for bed!" Alicia: "Theodore Martin Langbroek, let's get into your Jammie's!" Alicia: "Sherman Glenn Langbroek, come and put your Jammie's on!" Alicia: "Bryce Shermie Langbroek, go brush your teeth!" Parent Meeting Jo: "The only reason why the triplets act up is because you are always mean to them." starts to cry Alicia: "I WAS JUST A BULLY, ESPECIALLY IN HIGH SCHOOL!!!" crying Jo: "You need to soften up, show compassion to them. They need a kind, loving and compassionate mother." Alicia: "You're right." Jo: "Let's talk about the boys' interaction with other children. The triplets terrorize their niece, Shelby. They kick her, punch her, pinch her and they even pull her hair," House Rules Naughty Pit hits Shelby kicks Shelby pinches Shelby screeches Kristin: "MOTHER, HELP! THESE BOYS ARE TERRORIZING MY BABY AGAIN!" Alicia: "Don't worry, Shelby! Grandma Alica is coming!" pulls the boys away from Shelby Alicia: "I don't want to be mean to my sons anymore. What do I do when they're attacking their baby niece?" Jo: "Well, I would like you to come down literally to their level, give them eye contact and give them a warning to stop this behavior. If they carry on, I'd like you to walk them over to...the Naughty Pit." points over to a colorful, clean trash can-shaped piece of furniture Jo: "Also, you are to put in..." brings out 10 red beanbags Jo: "10 beanbags into the pit, and add 2 more beanbags each time they leave before their time is up." Alicia: "Boys, we do not pinch, hit or kick people. It hurts, very much, and it's not very nice." triplets escape from their Naughty Pits and watch Handy Manny in Alicia's bedroom Bryce: "We got Barney and Rolie Polie Olie to watch too!" Ask Supernanny Naughty Pit Part 2 Alicia: "EXCUSE ME! Get your butts back in to the house right now!" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: (screeching) "WE WANT PETER, MAX AND KYLEEEEE!!!!" Alicia: "Well it's too late now!" is holding Shelby in her arms Teddy: "WE WANT PETER..." Sherman: "MAX..." Bryce: "AND KYLEEEEE!!!!" Alicia: "Come along, boys!" Teddy: "WE WANT PETER..." Sherman: "WE WANT MAX..." Bryce: "AND WE WANT KYLE!!!!" Alicia: "I am not in the mood for this." Teddy: "WE WANNA..." Sherman: "PLAY..." Bryce: "WITH..." Teddy: "PETER..." Sherman: "MAX..." Bryce: "AND KYYLLLEEEE!!!!!!!!" deposits the boys into their respective Naughty Pits escapes Running Errands Before Running Errands Jo: "In the afternoon, Alicia was trying to get the triplets in the car to , but they weren't having any of it at all." Picking Helen and Leanne up from French Club Picking Bridie and Haley up from Art Club Bridie: "Bye, see you later guys!" Picking Shelby up from Daycare jumps out of the van presses the intercom button opens the daycare gate Going Shopping Bridie: "It's a great idea that we decided to get my brothers to try to help us out picking birthday presents for Shelby." Haley: "We also had to buy some food for the triplets to try." Helen: "Because the stuff which they always loved to eat was bad for them." Manu: "Yeah, we don't want the three boys to get fat like mommy." Onward Getting Ready for Church Jo: "It was time for the family to get ready for church, but the triplets were having none of it." Serghei: "Boys, are you ready for church yet?" Teddy, Sherman & Bryce: "NO!!!!" Alicia: "We've got three hours to get ready!" Teddy: "WE HATE CHURCH!" Sherman: "WE DON'T WANNA GO..." Bryce: "AND YOU CAN'T MAKE US!" Serghei: "Well, we are very sorry, boys, but we have to go to church and then we're going straight home and that's final." Serghei: "Right that's a warning. If you three don't put your church clothes on right now, then you will be in your Naughty Pits." Serghei: "You have all been put on the Naughty Pits because you were not listening. And your puzzles will be gone for the rest of the day." boys escape from their respective Naughty Pits Serghei: "Excuse me, boys, STOP! Get back here!" Teddy: "I'M GOING TO PETER'S HOUSE!" Sherman: "I'M GOING TO MAX'S HOUSE!" Bryce: "AND I'M GOING TO KYLE'S HOUSE!" Serghei: "Oh no you're not! You're staying on your Naughty Pits and you have to go to church whether you like it or not, now come back here!" chases after Teddy, who runs to Peter's house Teddy: "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, POO-POO!" Jo: "You are not going to Peter's house today and that decision is final!" to Amy: "Peter, you put your party clothes back on this instant!" Peter: "Leave me alone, stinky head! GEMMA IS A (long bleep)!!!!!!" Paul: "Come on." Amy: "Honey, do you still have a dolls' house as Gemma's birthday present?" Paul: "Yes I have, I already wrapped it up and it's still in the bag." runs into Peter's house Amy: "Let's go, buddy." to chases after Sherman, who runs to Max's house Sherman: "GO AWAY YOU FAT (bleep)ING (bleep)!" Alicia: "DON'T YOU DARE GO IN TO THAT HOUSE!" Michael: "Hurry up Max, Mr. Mozart is going to be here any minute!" moons Alicia to chases after Bryce, who runs to Kyle's house Bryce: "YOU WILL NOT CATCH ME, YOU (bleep)!" Serghei: "GET BACK HERE!" David: "Kyle, come here!" Harriet: "We're going to be late if you take off from me" flips Serghei off to: Sherman, Bryce, Peter, Max and Kyle all run to the playground naked Serghei, Jo, and the parents of Peter, Max and Kyle chase after them pees on the slide grabs a little girl's face and brings it close to her, scaring her in the process pushes a little freckled girl off the swings, making her cry kicks sand in a girl's face attacks a little girl Alicia: "Oh, my god." pees on the sidewalk defecates on the merry-go-round Jo: When we arrived at the playground, the boys were terrorizing a group of little girls, who were crying to their mothers." carries the boys' church clothes in one arm Bryce: "WHAT THE (bleep) ARE YOU DOING?!" Serghei: "WE ARE TAKING YOU BOYS BACK IN TO THE HOUSE TO PUT YOUR CHURCH CLOTHES ON AND YOU WILL SIT ON YOUR NAUGHTY PITS FOR 6 MINUTES!!!!" little girl, who was attacked by Teddy, is crying to her mother Alicia: "I am really sorry that this happened." parents Paul and Amy take him home Amy: "Come on! We still have to go to your cousin's birthday party." Peter: "Bye, guys..." Paul: "Your cousin will be waiting for you. You are not supposed to go to the playground without permission or mommy and daddy with you anyway. And not even on Sundays." parents Michael and Amaya take him home Michael: "Lets go, you have to have your music lessons." parents David and Harriet take him home David: "As for you, Kyle, you are coming with us." Harriet: "We are going to your aunt's wedding." places the fully dressed triplets to their Naughty Pits Serghei: "Your Barney toys are also gone for the rest of the day!" arrives back with the clothes which the triplets left lying on the floors of their friends' houses The Family Arrives at Church Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "We hate church! WE WANNA GO HOME!" Teddy: "AND WE WANNA..." Sherman: "PLAY..." Bryce: "WITH..." Teddy: "PETER..." Sherman: "MAX..." Bryce: "AND KYLE!!!!" Serghei: "No, it's too late now!" the Church Alicia: "Theodore Martin, Sherman Glenn and Bryce Shermie Langbroek, SIT DOWN!" snatches some money from the collection basket takes $1.50 from the basket steals 75 cents from the basket collection basket is now empty Minister: "Where is the money from the collection basket?" Alicia: "What? Who took the money, anyhow? It better not be those naughty boys!" Manu: "I don't know." spots the boys with money in their hands Leighton: "Mommy, daddy, Kristin! Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman took all of the money!" Kristin: "Come on, you need to give back the money you took. It is not right to take what isn't yours." Teddy: "Uh-uh! You shall suck..." Bryce: "Our..." Sherman: "(bleep)S!" Church Aftermath the family get out of the van, Jo, Serghei and Alicia try to stop the triplets from going to Peter, Max and Kyle's houses, but the triplets scratch them Jo: "BOYS, COME BACK HERE THIS MINUTE!!!" Serghei: "Because you stole the church money, no friends until tomorrow." and Serghei capture the triplets and drag them straight back in the house Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "LET US GO! LET US GO! LET US GO!" places the boys in their respective Naughty Pits Serghei: "Listen to me boys, Peter is away to his cousin's birthday party, Max is having music lessons and Kyle has gone to his aunt's wedding." Jo: "Because you three took something that didn't belong to you, you now have to sit in the Naughty Pit for three minutes. In addition to that, your Rolie Polie Olie DVDs are in toy jail for 2 days." Teddy: "WE WANT ROLIE POLIE OLIIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" Sherman: "AND WE WANT OUR FRIIIIEEEENNNNDDDDSSSS!!!!!!!" Bryce: "AND WE WANT OUR BARNEY TOYS BACK!!!!!!" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "AND OUR PUZZLES!!!!" ignores their shouting Jo: "When they start shouting, you say nothing to them and walk away. Ignore their attempts for attention." triplets continue screeching at the top of their lungs ignores the triplets screeching Dinner at a Restaurant Jo: "That evening, the family went out to dinner at a posh restaurant." Sherman, Leanne, Manu, Leighton, Shelby, Teddy, Kristin, Haley, Serghei, Bryce and Bridie are all sitting down at a restaurant table Alicia: "Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, I want you boys to eat your broccoli and your carrots before you can have your bread." triplets make faces of disgust at their vegetables Alicia: "Excuse me! This is a warning. Look at me. You boys had better stop that nonsense right now or you're all going in the Naughty Pit once we get home and I will also take away your Handy Manny DVDs if you keep acting this way." stabs a piece of broccoli with a fork and reluctantly puts it in his mouth picks up a carrot with a fork and puts it in his mouth Alicia: "Well?" picks up a piece of broccoli and reluctantly puts it in his mouth boys spit out their vegetables and throw their platters of vegetables at the waiter young triplets yank down the table cover off the table Teddy: "VEGETABLES...ARE...YUCKY!!!!" pours Leighton's bowl of soup over her head Leighton: "MOMMY, BRYCE IS POURING MY SOUP ALL OVER ME!" begins to cry other customers at the restaurant stare at the Langbroek family, who are very embarrassed with the triplets' appalling behavior waiter arrives to notice what has happened Waiter: "What on Earth is happening here?" Jo: "Sir, these 3 little ones were just acting up in this restaurant, so you don't need to get upset about it." triplets lash out at the waiter and push him to a restaurant cart, causing it to roll across the restaurant and fall over, spilling all of the contents Serghei: "RIGHT! Come on kids, we are leaving right now!" Leighton: "Already? But we haven't gotten dessert yet." Serghei: " " Alicia: "As for you, Theodore Martin Langbroek, Sherman Glenn Langbroek and Bryce Shermie Langbroek, you will all be placed into time out." Jo: "As a result for that incident, the triplets were thrown out of the restaurant by the manager and the security guard." Langbroeks leave the restaurant and everyone is in the van Alicia: "Teddy, Sherman and Bryce, you do not cause chaos and disrespect the people who work in the restaurant. You will all be be going to your Naughty Pits for 3 minutes as soon as we get home. Your Handy Manny DVDs will be gone for 2 days because your behavior was really horrible. You will also go to bed at about one hour earlier tonight. You will be punished by being barred from watching TV for 2 days as well." Bryce: "NO!" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" repeatedly kicks Serghei's seat in front of him, Bryce repeatedly kicks Jo's seat in front of him and Teddy repeatedly kicks Alicia's seat in front of him Serghei: "Calm down! I am really not taking any nonsense from you boys because you misbehaved!" Leighton: "My three little brothers are not being good boys, and they usually act up like that in restaurants." triplets continue to kick the seats in front of them Serghei: "Boys, cut it out!" Bryce: "SHUT UP, YOU F***ING SKINNY HOBO!" screams at the top of his lungs Sherman: "WE F***ING HATE YOU!!!!" Teddy: "AND MOMMY IS A BIG, UGLY, MEAN OLD FAT F***ING B****!" Sherman: "AND JO-JO IS POO-POO!!!!" Bryce: "SO F*** YOU!!!!" Alicia: "Enough! You have to improve your behavior sooner or later." Jo: "Just after the Langbroeks returned home, Alicia immediately placed the boys straight into the Naughty Pit." places Teddy, Sherman and Bryce into the Naughty Pit and she and Serghei take away all their Handy Manny DVDs goes upstairs to put Shelby to bed Alicia: "Your behavior at the restaurant this evening was absolutely embarrassing, horrible and upsetting. You three will stay there for three minutes. Your Handy Manny DVDs are taken away and you will all be going to bed earlier tonight." smacks Alicia causing her lip to bleed Jo: "Teddy, you do not punch your mother." Alicia: "Go say good night to everybody and then you're all going to bed." Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Good night to everybody and then you're all going to bed." Alicia: "No, just say good night." Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Good night." Alicia: "From now on, there will be no more restaurants for you three until you can behave yourselves and learn to eat what is on your plates." Snack Box Technique Making the Snack Boxes Jo: "Kristen found the stash in the triplets' room and discovered that they had been snacking on junk food. So I introduced the snack box technique." Jo: "Let's have the children decorate their snack boxes." sets up a table with arts and crafts stuff snack box is painted brown and decorated with green tiles, yellow sequins and yellow Pom-poms Kristin: "Leanne, that's wonderful!" snack box is painted pink and decorated with purple seashells, red sequins and white pony beads Kristin: "Oh, Helen! That's marvelous!" snack box is painted white and decorated with pink sequins, purple pony beads and teal sequins Kristin: "Fabulous, Haley!" snack box is painted purple and decorated with teal pony beads, blue foam circles and green feathers Kristin: "Beautiful job, Bridie!" snack box is painted green and decorated with seashells, red feathers and pink Pom-poms Kristin: "That is absolutely fantastic, Manu!" snack box is painted red and decorated with purple pom-poms, pink sequins and teal ribbon Kristin: "Wonderful job, Leighton!" snack box is painted orange and decorated with yellow foam circles, green sequins and green feathers Kristin: "Oh, Teddy! That is marvelous! That's fantastic." smiles snack box is painted yellow and decorated with silver rhinestones, red Pom-poms and blue feathers Kristin: "That's very good, Sherman! That's beautiful!" snack box is painted blue and decorated with black pom-poms, white sequins and orange foam triangles Kristin: "Why, Bryce! That's very good, I love it." smiles Throwing Out the Snacks shows Alicia the Snack Boxes made by her siblings Alicia: "Oh, how very nice." Jo: "They look very good. Great job!" Kristin: "Now what will we do next?" Jo: "Alicia, Kristin, let's sort out the snacks. Anything that I find is rubbish will be thrown into the trash." Kristin: "Boys, you're helping too, come on." see a lot of snacks piled on the table Jo: "Pringles, cookies, nuts, dried fruits, banana chips, pretzel sticks, snack cakes, brownies, Slim Jim's, candy, instant noodles, cupcakes, potato chips, pudding, fruit snacks, jerky, whoopie pies, Pop Tarts, sodas, doughnuts, crackers, trail mixes, chocolate bars, pork rinds, muffins, Cheese puffs, corn chips and tortilla chips." opens the cupboard to reveal more junk food Jo: "More?!" see pouches of Capri Sun Roarin' Waters Tropical Fruit Water Beverage, pouches of Hi C Blast Strawberry, bottles of Sunny D Tangy Original, cans of Chef Boyardee beefaroni, boxes of Kraft Macaroni and Cheese, Reese's pieces, M&M's, Twix cookie bars, Hershey's milk chocolate bars, Reese's peanut butter cups, Starbursts, gummy bears, packages of Twizzlers, Nestlé Crunch bars, Little Debbie Double Decker oatmeal creme pies, Little Debbie donut sticks, Entenmann's Frosted Devil's food donuts, honey buns, Post Golden Crisp cereal, General Mills Reese's Puffs cereal, gummy worms, General Mills Golden Grahams, Cap'n Crunch, Drake's cherry fruit pie, Ruffles cheddar and sour cream chips, Kraft Handi-snacks Cookies'n créme, packages of Jack Link's X-Bites pepperoni extra, Suzy Q's and Hostess SnoBalls Jo: "My word, that's more than enough junk food to feed a whole army." Alicia: "Kristen, go get a trash bag. Jo-Jo's going to decide which snacks to keep and which treats to toss." Kristen: "Okay." Jo: "The rest of the remaining snacks that are good will be placed into the clear box." tosses the Suzy Q's, Cap'n Crunch, Golden Crisp cereal, donut sticks, whoopie pies, doughnuts, muffins and Pop Tarts into the trash bag deposits the trail mixes, tortilla chips, pretzel sticks, jerky, crackers, Twizzlers, banana chips, nuts, dried fruits, Slim Jim's, into the clear box DVD Meeting Jo: "Serghei, Alicia and Kristin, I would like to show you a DVD to show you what you were doing when I was away for a few days." plays the DVD Krisin: "Excuse me, ah-ah! No." triplets carry on Kristin: "If you do it again, then you are all going to be in your Naughty Pits. Do you understand?" triplets simtaneously kick Shelby Kristin: "Right!" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Not the Naughty Pit." Kristin: "You will go in the Naughty Pit because of your behavior." places the triplets in the Naughty Pits Kristin: "You three have been placed here because you were very rude to me and you were shouting at me. And you also kicked my baby. So you will stay in here for three minutes. Look at me. Stay here for three minutes and I'm also taking away your Barney DVDs." confiscates all of the Barney DVDs minutes later Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Sorry, Kristin." Kristin: "Good boys, now come out." hug and kiss each other Kristin: "And what have you got to say to Shelby for kicking her?" Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "Sorry, Shelby." triplets hug and kiss Shelby stops the DVD Jo: "That was good that the boys apologized to Kristin and little Shelby. Let's take a look at the next clip." plays the next clip Serghei: "Obviously your Naughty Pit isn't working, so you may stay there until you calm down!" Teddy: "LET US IN!" Sherman: "OR YOU'LL BE..." Bryce: "SORRY!" triplets throw some stones at the windows stops the DVD plays the next clip loses it Alicia: "RIGHT! SERGHEI! KRISTIN! HELP ME TAKE ALL THEIR TOYS AND DVDS AWAY FROM THEM RIGHT NOW!" Kristin: "What did they do this time mom?" Alicia: "They got kicked out of another daycare for bullying other children." triplets begin screaming, crying and bawling confiscates all of Teddy's Handy Manny toys Teddy: "YOU'RE NOT TAKING EVERYTHING AWAY FROM UUUUUSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Sherman: "YOU (bleep)ING SKINNY HOBO!" Serghei: "YES WE ARE, BECAUSE YOU ARE THE WORST BEHAVED CHILDREN EVER!" confiscates all of Sherman's Barney DVDs Sherman: "YOU'RE POO-POO. GIVE ME MY BACK BARNEY DVDs..." Bryce: "YOU (bleep)ING NERDY NAIL SALON WORKER!!!!" Kristin: "WE WILL NOT!!!!" confiscates all of Bryce's Little Einsteins DVDs Bryce: "STINKY-BUTT, YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE EINSTEINS DVDs ALONE!!!!" Teddy: "OR YOU'LL BE SO VERY (bleep)ING SORRY!!!!" Alicia: "I do not appreciate you using those dirty, yucky words." confiscates all of the Handy Manny DVDs and Teddy's play car Teddy: "IF YOU DON'T GIVE OUR STUFF BACK THEN WE'RE GOING TO PETER, MAX AND KYLE'S HOUSE!!!!!" Serghei: "Hey, knock it off, or we'll sell you all to the circus." triplets try to escape from the front door to Peter, Max and Kyle's houses but Alicia locks the front and back doors with bolts and keys confiscates all of the triplets' board games and Sherman's tricycle Kristin: "Don't you dare pee on the carpet or you will get 72 minutes on the Naugthy Pit!!!!" pees on the carpet Kristin: "MOTHER!" Alicia: "Oh, my god. You do not pee on the floor, that was bad!" confiscates all of the triplets' jigsaw puzzles and all of Bryce's Duplo Legos drags the boys and puts them in their bedroom for the rest of the night Teddy, Sherman and Bryce: "THAT'S IT, WE ARE GOING TO LIVE WITH PETER, MAX AND KYLE!!!!" Alicia: "GET IN TO THAT BED, NOW!!!!!" Sherman: "We don't wanna go to school!" Bryce: "We want to stay with Peter, Max and Kyle!" pauses the DVD Jo: "Let's pause right here for a second. Selling your triplet sons to a circus? It's not even legal." Serghei: "I was so angry with them!" resumes the DVD triplets punch Alicia rapidly confiscates the triplets' Rolie Polie Olie DVDs Teddy: "YOU LEAVE OUR ROLIE POLIE OLIE DVDs ALONE NOW, POO-POO HEAD!" Alicia: "STOP! NOW!!!! YOU STOP THAT NONSENSE BEFORE EVERYTHING WILL BE SOLD ON EBAY! AND I WILL SEND YOU ALL TO A MILITARY SCHOOL IN LONDON!!!" pauses the DVD Jo: "I understand that you believe in the tough love approach, but it is a little to tough." Alicia: "I wish I never had any triplets. Why didn't I put them up for adoption when I had the chance?" Sherman and Bryce are listening whilst the grown-ups are talking Jo: "They are just kids, and they need to be kids while they are still kids." The triplets' epic tantrum AM Morning Jo: "Later on, the triplets were asking if they would watch Handy Manny, but they couldn't." Teddy: "Can we watch Handy Manny?" Alicia: "No, Teddy." Sherman: "We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch it!" Alicia: "You are NOT watching Handy Manny this morning. My favorite show is on. Now go get dressed for school." Jo: "But the triplets were having none of it. They still wanted to watch Handy Manny." Bryce: "It's not fair! We wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny!" triplets walk over to Kristin Bryce: "Can we watch Handy Manny, Kristin?" Kristin: "Not today," Teddy: "We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch it!" Kristin: "My favorite show is on, too. You should be getting dressed for school already." Sherman: "It's not fair! We wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny, we wanna watch Handy Manny!" triplets walk over to Helen [Helen is watching Apollo 18 on TV] Bryce: "We wanna watch Handy Manny!" [Bryce replaces the Apollo 18 disc with a Handy Manny disc] Helen: "I'm not watching that. Go put it back where you found it so I can watch Apollo 18 and be ready for school." Teddy: "NO! We wanna watch Handy Manny! We wanna watch Handy Manny!" Alicia: "Continue the tantrum and your Handy Manny doll is in toy jail." Sherman: "YOU ALWAYS CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID GINGER BABY, THE BRATTY AND NERDY WOMAN, THE B(bleep)Y SCRAPBOOKER IN A WHEELCHAIR, THE HORROR FILM WATCHING BALDY, THE COLORING MANIAC, THOSE BRATTY AUSTRALIANS CONSISTING OF ONE THAT LIKES STEAK AND THE OTHER THAT LOVES RARE STUFF, AND THE LOVER OF ECONOMICS WAY MORE THAN ALL 3 OF US!" Alicia: "Theodore Martin Langbroek, Bryce Shermie Langbroek, and Sherman Glenn Langbroek. All of you. Just stop it. I'm not in the mood for this nonsense. Just go and get dressed for school. The school bus will be here in about a half an hour." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "NO! WE HATE YOU, YOU BIG FAT MEANIE! YOU SMELL LIKE (bleep) AND WE WISH YOU WERE DEAD! GO (bleep) YOURSELF, YOU MOTHER(bleep)ING (bleep)!" Alicia: "QUIT IT WITH THE (bleep)ING NAME CALLING!!! I HATE BEING CALLED FAT!!! It hurts, very much," Jo: "Then, they went to Haley's room." [The triplets enter the Haley's room where Haley is watching Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa on TV] Teddy: "Can we watch Handy Manny, please?" Haley: "Sorry, but no. I'm watching Madagascar. It's nearly time for you three to go to school" Teddy: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Leanne: "You will not be watching it, Teddy. Bridie is also watching Pokémon: Black and White. I'm watching-" Teddy: "Don't say it!" [The triplets go to Bridie and Leanne's room where Bridie is watching Pokémon: Black and White] Sherman, Bryce and Teddy: "We wanna watch Handy Manny!" Bridie: " " Leanne: "We are watching-" Sherman, Bryce and Teddy: "DON'T SAY IT! WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Leanne: "MOM!" Bridie: "Teddy, Sherman and Bryce are bothering us!" Alicia: "Get out of their room!" Teddy: "NO!" Alicia: "I said get out! If they're watching Apollo 18, Madagascar, and Pokemon Black and White, they're watching Apollo 18, Madagascar, and Best Wishes! Not Handy Manny! Your breakfast is nearly ready!" Sherman, Bryce and Teddy: "We wanna watch it!" Leanne: "You will not be watching it this morning, three of you." Teddy: "YOU ONLY LIKE THE STUPID BABY, THE BRATTY WOMAN, THE SCRAPBOOKER, THE HORROR FILM WATCHER, THE LOVER OF ECONOMICS, THE STEAK TACO LOVER, THE RARE THING LOVER, AND THE COLORING MANIAC! YOU HATE US AND WE HATE YOU BACK!" Alicia: "Teddy, just stop it." Bryce: "Teddy's right! You love them more than us!" triplets go to Manu's room to get diamonds and throw them at Helen throws one of Manu's diamonds at Helen Helen: "OMG!" triplets throw diamonds at Helen Helen: "MOM, THEY'RE THROWING DIAMONDS AT ME!" Alicia: "What's going on?" Helen: "They threw Manu's diamonds right at me!" deposits the diamonds back to Manu's room Alicia: "Leave the diamonds alone." Manu: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman threw my diamonds at Helen and I was afraid that I thought they were going to break. Good thing they didn't because they weren't thrown hard enough." Teddy: "If Manu likes diamonds, we don't care! We hate Pokémon," Bryce: "We hate Madagascar," Sherman: "And we hate Apollo 18!" Alicia: "If you don't like diamonds, Pokémon, Madagascar, or Apollo 18, I don't care. If you are not dressed in by the time the school bus comes, then you're going to school in your pajamas." Teddy: "If we see diamonds," Bryce: "Or watch Pokémon, Madagascar, or Apollo 18," Sherman: "We don't care!" Teddy, Bryce, Sherman: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Alicia: "You cannot watch Handy Manny. Go get dressed and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for school," Teddy, Bryce, Sherman: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MANNY!" Bryce, and Sherman grab a dinosaur bone from Manu's dresser Bryce, and Sherman go to Kristin's room Leanne: from downstairs "Come on boys! Your breakfast is still on the table!" Teddy: "Time for your beating, nerd!" bonks Kristin with the dinosaur bone Kristin: "Ow!" bonks Kristin again Kristin: "Ow!" Alicia: "What's going on?" Kristin: "The triplets are hitting me with a bone." Alicia: "This is Manu's. Go put it back where you found it-" Teddy: "Don't say it!" takes back the dinosaur bone and puts it back where the triplets found it pushes the TV over and it falls and hits the floor comes into Bridie and Leanne's room Alicia: "Oh, no. What happened?" smashes Helen's Apollo 18 DVD comes in Haley: "What's going on?" Bridie: "They pushed the TV over and they smashed Helen's DVD." [Bryce smashes Haley's Madagascar 2 DVD into pieces] triplets replace the smashed DVD with a Handy Manny DVD and begin to watch it on the TV in Haley's room finds the smashed DVD Haley: "Not my DVD! That is my favorite movie!" Alicia: "No! That costed money!" Haley: "Mom, the triplets smashed my DVD into pieces." picks up the DVD remote, presses eject, takes out a Handy Manny DVD, puts it back in its case and switches off both the TV and the DVD player Alicia: "That's it! You're all going to the Naughty Pit!" carries Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman to their particular Naughty Pit Alicia: "You have been placed here because you smashed your older siblings' DVDs into pieces, attacked your older siblings with Manu's property, and harrassed them about watching Handy Manny. Now stay there for not 3 minutes, but 9 minutes. In addition to that, ALL of your Handy Manny stuff are in toy jail." Teddy: "WE WANNA WATCH HANDY MAANNYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Alicia: "No, you cannot because you misbehaved. You will not be watching that for 2 weeks." Teddy: "But we wanna watch Handy Manny! PLEASE!!!!" calmly walks away, leaving the triplets in the Naughty Pit 9 minutes later Alicia: "You have been placed here because you smashed you older siblings' DVDs into pieces, and attacked your older sibling with Manu's property. I want you to say you're sorry." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "NO! IT'S ALL OF YOUR FAULT AND IT'S OUR SIBLINGS' FAULT TOO!" Alicia: "Then you can stay there for another 9 minutes for speaking back to me and refusing to apologize." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WE'RE NOT GONNA!" Alicia: "Yes you will!" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "(bleep) OFF!" Bryce, and Sherman run out of the Naughty Pit and Haley get their phones and purchase their specific DVDs 18 minutes later Bryce: "IT'S OUR SIBLINGS' FAULT, SO THEY SHOULD GO IN THE NAUGHTY PITS INSTEAD!" Teddy: "YEAH!" Bryce: "WE WON'T SAY SORRY!" Sherman: "THEY GO IN WHEN WE SAY SO!" Teddy: "Because they..." Bryce: "DESERVE IT!" Jo: "Alicia, the boys have 15 minutes til the bus comes." Alicia: "Get in your bathroom and brush your teeth." Bryce: "NO!" Alicia: "RIGHT! Come on, boys, it's time for school!" Jo: "Come on, or you'll be late!" shoos the boys outside and successfully gets them on the school bus bus driver puts the boys into their seats and the school bus drives away goes back inside for a cup of coffee to see Helen, Kristin and Haley help Manu, Leanne and Bridie get ready for school Jo: "I'm proud of you for sticking to your guns, Mom." Alicia: "Thank you. I knew it wasn't easy, but I knew I had to put my foot down." Jo: "I wonder how they behave at school." PM Afternoon Bryce, and Sherman flip Alicia off Alicia: "No Handy Manny for a month! I heard what happened at school today from your teacher, Miss Quincy. You have been bullying your classmates and you were throwing chairs at the teacher Mrs Prunella." Teddy: "WE HATE YOU!!!! YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT AN UGLY, FAT (bleep)! WE WANT HANDY MANNY BACK NOW!" Alicia: "IF YOU THREE DON'T STOP THIS (bleep)ING BEHAVIOR, YOU WILL ALL BE GOING TO BED EARLY AND THERE WILL BE NO HANDY MANNY FOR 2 MONTHS!!!" Jo: "Mom was getting really angry with the triplets, so I decided to step in." Jo: "Stop that behavior right now, all three of you. If you call your mommy another bad name, you will be going to bed earlier and Handy Manny will be gone for 3 months." Bryce: "WE DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS!" PM Evening Jo: "Later on, Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman were asking if they wanted Macaroni and Cheese." Teddy: "Can we have Macaroni and Cheese for dinner, Mommy?" Alicia: "No, Teddy. We're having salmon and broccoli tonight." Teddy: "WE WANT MACARONI AND CHEESE! Sherman: "WE WANT IT NOW!" Bryce: "GIVE IT TO US!" Alicia: "No, you are having salmon and broccoli, not macaroni and cheese. That's our final choice." Teddy: "Salmon and broccoli taste like (bleep)!" Alicia: "How do you know? You never even tried those foods!" throws a plate at Alicia, which hits her in the face throws throws a plate at Helen Jo: "The triplets' tantrum was epic. It just lasted until it was time to go to bed." Sherman: "SHELBY IS A STUPID (bleep)ING UGLY GINGER BABY AND KRISTIN IS A MOTHER(bleep)ING FOUR-EYED NERD!!!!!!" Teddy: "LEANNE IS A " Bryce: "HELEN IS A BALD (bleep)!!!!" Teddy: "MOMMY IS AN UGLY, MEAN, OLD, FAT (bleep)!!!!" loses it Alicia: "SHUT THE (bleep) UP!!!! I'M SO (bleep)ING SICK OF YOU TRIPLETS MISBEHAVING, MAKING FUN OF MY WEIGHT AND CALLING ME HORRIBLE NAMES!!!! YOU WANT TO WATCH HANDY (bleep)ING MANNY, THEN BY ALL MEANS (bleep)ING DO IT!!!! BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A (bleep)!" runs into her bedroom in tears Jo: "Alicia, you are letting them step all over you and they are winning. You are in charge, not them! You need to let them know that you are in control of this situation, not them." Teddy: "NOW WE WILL HAVE A CHANCE TO WATCH HANDY MANNY!" goes into Alicia's facebook account, and types in, "Mommy is a tubby, fat whiny (bleep) because she likes to cry! She will cry every day!" and publishes it replaces Alicia's facebook picture with a crying baby goes into Serghei's facebook account, and types in, "Daddy just got cryerrolled!" replaces Serghei's facebook picture with a "You Just Got Cryerrolled!" picture Jo: "Teddy, we do not mess up our mommy and daddy's FaceBook profiles." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: (sneering) "We don't care." raises her voice Jo: "I AM NOT HAPPY WITH THIS BEHAVIOR AND YOUR ATTITUDE IS UNACCEPTABLE! YOU DO NOT REPLACE AVATARS ESPECIALLY WITH UNACCEPTABLE ONES OR TYPING MEAN THINGS ON THE COMPUTER! NOW YOU WON'T WATCH HANDY MANNY FOR THREE MONTHS! IF ALL OF YOU DON'T STOP THIS NONSENSE, YOU WILL BE IN YOUR OWN NAUGHTY PITS AND YOUR TOYS WILL BE GONE!" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "Well, Jo-Jo, it's now your fault too because you made us not watch Handy Manny!" Jo: "Right! Your Handy Manny coloring books are gone also!" confiscates the Handy Manny coloring books Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "NO, NOT OUR COLORING BOOKS! GIVE THEM BACK TO US!" Jo: "You will if you're well-behaved tonight. We will have to wait and see." Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "WE DON'T WANT TO EAT OUR DINNER! THEY ARE TERRIBLE AND AWFUL ANYWAY!" kicks Jo Jo: "Teddy, you don't kick Jo-Jo. That's not nice!" Bryce, and Sherman run off to Alicia's room where Alicia is crying to bite Alicia's arms and flip Alicia off Alicia: (wailing) "I HATE MY LIFE!!!" Jo: "Oh, dear." Jo: "I can't believe those triplets just gave their mother the finger; it's just disgusting! And then Dad all of a sudden threatened to restrain the triplets." Serghei: "Don't make me restrain all of you!" few minutes later, Teddy, Bryce and Sherman are restrained Teddy: "Mmmmph!" (Translates to: "Let us go!") Announcer: "Coming up on Supernanny...Shelby's birthday celebration ends in sheer chaos and disaster..." Bryce, and Sherman pop the balloons throws cupcakes at the guests eats the whole birthday cake Jo: "Boys, that is enough!" gobbles up all the cookies cries Announcer: "...leaving Shelby crying at her party..." Alicia: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman! Sit down in the Naughty Pits!" Announcer: "...and Mom dishing out the discipline..." Alicia: "Stay there for 3 minutes." Announcer: "...but will they apologize?" Jo: "The reason why you've been placed here is because you've ruined your niece's birthday party for her and everybody when she wanted what was best for her." Announcer: "...When Supernanny returns." The triplets epic tantrum (Part 2) Teddy: "Mmmph!" (translates to: "Let us go!!!") Sherman: "Mmmph!" (translates to: "Or you'll be...") Bryce: "Mmmph!" (translates to: "SORRY!!!") Jo: "Dad finally restrained the kids from their tantrum. But I wanted to know if it actually worked." Bryce: "Sorry." Sherman: "I'm sorry." Teddy: "Sorry." Alicia: "Thank you." and the triplet boys give each other hugs and kisses Jo: "Let's move on now." Mommy and Me Jo: "Alicia needs to learn how to spend quality time with her kids and have fun with them, so I brought in the 'Mommy and Me' box. Bridie, Leanne and Helen were at a local church youth group, Kristin was taking Shelby out for a walk around the neighborhood, and Dad had to do a double shift at work that day." Alicia: "I never thought that spending time with my boys would help me get to know them better. In fact, being a parent is such a stressful job, especially when you have triplets." pulls out one of the interactive games Jo: "Perhaps this 'Mommy and Me' technique will give you an opportunity to get to know each other better, an opportunity to re-connect with your children." Leighton, Haley, Manu and the triplets are in the kitchen, sitting at the newspaper-covered table provides Manu, Haley, Bryce, Teddy, Sherman and Leighton some clay to make sculptures Jo: Also, children need to be kids, to breathe, to have sticky fingers." Alicia: "Let's roll the clay like this, Leighton." rolls the clay rolls the clay Haley: "Look, I'm finished! I made an alligator sculpture." Alicia: "Very good job, Haley." rolls the clay Jo: "Then all of a sudden, one of the triplets ruined Leighton's Bulbasaur sculpture." smashes Leighton's Bulbasaur sculpture with a hammer Alicia: "Oh, no. What happened to your nice sculpture, sweetie?" is seen crying Leighton: (sobbing) "My Bulbasaur was smashed to smithereens by my mean little brother..." Alicia: "Bryce, sit on this pit. You have been placed here because you have destroyed Leighton's sculpture. That was not very nice. Now you must stay here until your 3 minutes are over. Am I understood?" Vandal Disposal White Sheets and Circus Reward Chart Jo: "Today, I'm introducing the White Sheets and the Circus Reward Chart." Alicia: "What is the purpose for the White Sheets, Jo?" Jo: "That's a good question. This technique is very important because you never disallowed the triplets to touch, use or go. When they see a white sheet, it means, just for them, not touchable. No touch, no use and no go. If they touch, use or go, then there will be consequences for them." takes the white sheets, goes upstairs and ties the white sheets around Haley's bedroom doorknob, Helen's bedroom doorknob, Manu's bedroom doorknob, Bridie's bedroom doorknob, Leanne's bedroom doorknob, Kristin's bedroom doorknob and Shelby's bedroom doorknob, places a white sheet over Manu's diamond collection, places and a white sheet over Manu's dinosaur bone on the dresser goes downstairs and places a white sheet over her computer Alicia: "Sounds great." Jo: "So far, so good, Alicia. Let's move onto the Circus Reward Chart, shall we?" gathers the kids into the living room and presents the Circus Reward Chart Jo: "Everyone, this is the Circus Reward Chart. You are all going to be clowns being shot out of your own cannon to your trapeze." shows pictures of the children's faces dressed as clowns looks on, puzzled Teddy: "What, are they clowns?" Jo: "They are cute little clowns. Tell you what. It's Teddy the Clown! Yes, Teddy the Clown!" giggles Jo: "When you show mommy and daddy that you behave yourselves, you're gonna move one space until you reach the trapeze. When you finally reach the trapeze, you get to do something you want to do. Does that sound good?" Shelby's 2nd Birthday Jo: "The next day was Shelby's 2nd birthday. Serghei and Alicia invited their granddaughter's friends from Gymboree and daycare to an Enchanted Unicorn-themed party. Kristin arranged the refreshments, the decorations, and everything needed for the party before the guests arrived while her parents set up the party games." is wearing an Enchaned Unicorn T-Shirt Kristin: "What do you think, mom? Doesn't she look cute?" Alicia: "Oh, Kristin. She looks adorable!" takes a picture of Shelby Serghei: "We've got Pin the Horn on the Unicorn, the Enchanted Unicorn piñata, the birthday banner, stuff for the tableware, we've ordered the cake one week in advance, the foil balloons, the favors, and the presents." and Bridie are setting up their face painting stall puts up the Pin the Horn on the Unicorn picture Alicia: "Come on Bryce, Teddy, and Sherman. It's time for Shelby's birthday party; let's all have fun!" Kristin: "Shelby and her party guests colored their unicorn coloring pages, decorated their own crowns, made their own unicorns, searched for the Unicorn's treasure and they decorated their own treasure box. They played games like Horse Horse Unicorn, Rainbow Scavenger Hunt, Rainbow Unicorn Tag, Pin the Horn on the Unicorn and Catch the Unicorn's Tail. They had so much fun!" Kristin: "Would you and your friends care for some rainbow punch?" and Bridie are running a face painting stall is painting Leighton's face as a is painting looks at Leighton's painted face Kristin: "That was fantastic, well done Bridie!" Bridie: " " Alicia: "And Leighton, what do you say to Bridie for painting your face?" Leighton: "Thank you Bridie." Bridie: " " Jo: "But then all of a sudden, the triplets poured the rainbow punch all over Alicia. And she lost her cool." gobbles up all the cookies eats up all the cupcakes triplets pour the rainbow punch over Alicia's head Alicia: "DON'T DO THAT!" shoves the cake in Alicia's face Kristin: "THEODORE MARTIN LANGBROEK, SHERMAN GLENN LANGBROEK AND BRYCE SHERMIE LANGBROEK!" Kristin: "I was really upset and rather annoyed that the triplets were ruining Shelby's party so I decided to put them in their respective Naughty Pits." Kristin: "Also, you're each going down one space on your circus chart." to: back to the party see children playing rainbow scavenger hunt and Leighton are searching for one of the clues Bryce, and Sherman pop the balloons throws cupcakes at the guests eats the whole birthday cake Jo: "Boys, that is enough!" gobbles up all the cookies cries guests escape to their respective cars Kristin: "Wait, come back! Her party's not over yet!" guests drive away from the party Alicia: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman! Sit down in the Naughty Pits!" Jo: "The reason why you've been placed here is because you've ruined your niece's birthday party for her and everybody when she wanted what was best for her." Alicia and Kristin walk away from the triplets The triplets VS the Babysitter Jo: "Later on, Helen was going out to look for a job interview at a local hospital, Alicia was going to go meet her personal workout trainer at a local fitness gym and she got a babysitter who is named Ashlyn to look after the kids during their absence." Ashlyn: "I am in charge, all of you, OK? You be good while I am in charge." Bryce and Sherman watch Handy Manny on TV Ashlyn: "Okay, you only have one hour of TV time, and when the timer in the kitchen stove goes off, that means your TV time is over. Deal?" Bryce and Sherman ignore her and continue watching Handy Manny 1 hour later timer on the kitchen stove goes off Ashlyn: "Okay, guys. TV time is over, so let's turn the TV off and find something else to do, OK?" Teddy: "You're not your mother!" Sherman: "So, you can't tell us..." Bryce: "What to do!" (hides the remote so Ashlyn can't turn it off) Ashlyn smirks: "Oh, really?" reaches for the POWER button on the TV and switches the TV off Ashlyn: "Your mom say when TV time is over, that means it's time for you to go find something else to do, like go read a book or something." smacks Ashlyn in the face with the remote, causing her nose to bleed Ashlyn: "Ow! Hey, you don't do that, Teddy! That is not nice." goes and puts Shelby down for a nap Sherman and Bryce continue watching Handy Manny Ashlyn: "Hey, your TV time is over, so let's turn the TV off." switches the TV back off Sherman: "IT'S OVER WHEN WE SAY SO!!!" storms off in defeat cell phone rings Ashlyn: "Hello?" Caller: (talking gibberish) Ashlyn: "Mom, I'm in the middle of a baby-sitting job." and Bryce raid the fridge and spray tomato sauce in Ashlyn's face Ashlyn: "Hey! I just got a facial this afternoon at the spa!" Bryce: "SHUT UP, MEAN GIRL!!!!" Handy Manny is over, Teddy puts a spider in Ashlyn's drink shrieks in terror Ashlyn: "SPIDER!!! EEK!!!!" releases some ants and beetles Teddy: "Boys, let's soak her!" Bryce, and Sherman pull out a garden hose and work together squirting Ashlyn Ashlyn: "Oh no, my new blouse! I got it for my last birthday..." Cut to: a Job interview is done, Helen gets the job Helen: "Oh, thank you very much. You won't be disappointed." Jo: "I'm so proud that you got the job, Helen." Helen: "Thanks, Jo." Cut to: and Serghei return home Ashlyn: "Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Langbroek! Thank god you came back!" breaks down crying Ashlyn: "The triplets are just too much for me to handle!!!!" Alicia: "What do you mean?" Ashlyn: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman were watching Handy Manny the whole length while you were gone! They blurted out 'You're not my mother! So you can't tell us what you do!' right towards me and made my nose bleed by smacking me with the remote! They blurted out 'IT'S OVER WHEN WE SAY SO!' right towards me and sprayed tomato sauce right in my face. They also put a spider in my drink and threw water balloons that also have bugs in them, they attacked and pinched Shelby...Oh....it was terrible! I was trying so hard, but I did not do well enough!" resumes breaking down crying tries to comfort Ashlyn Jo: "It's OK, we know that you weren't the one behind all of this." Alicia: "Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman. You mind telling me what you did?" Teddy, Bryce, and Sherman: "We took a nap in our bedroom, we did nothing bad." Alicia: "And...this?" holds out a list of all the incidents written down by Ashlyn during Alicia and Serghei's absence Teddy, Bryce and Sherman: "SHE'S A LIAR!!! SHE'S BEEN NOTHING BUT MEAN TO US!" Serghei: "Don't make me restrain you!" After 3 minutes in time-out Teddy: "Sorry, Ashlyn." Sherman: "I'm sorry, Ashlyn." Bryce: "I'm sorry." Ashlyn: "Thank you. I accept your apologies, I will not tolerate this behavior anymore, understand?" Teddy: "Yes, ma'am." Bryce and Sherman hug Ashlyn Alicia: "I am sorry that all of this happened, Ashlyn. I promise you, it will not happen again." Ashlyn: "I certainly hope not." The triplets turn over a new leaf Bryce: "I'm sorry Mommy," Alicia: "Apology accepted. Thank you very much." hugs Bryce Time for Jo to Go Alicia: "Since Jo left, I learnt to show more compassion and love to my beautiful children." Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Transcripts with Babysitters